


Amor de locos

by Marballlee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marballlee/pseuds/Marballlee
Summary: Una vez más, Draco está frustrado gracias a los planes de tres pelirrojos.One-shot
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Other(s)
Kudos: 8





	Amor de locos

**Author's Note:**

> Para comenzar, quiero aclarar que la segunda guerra mágica no se dio en 1998 aquí. Yo le cálculo que fue aproximadamente en 2015 y todo terminaría en el año 2021, para que coincidan lugares y una canción puesta, pero al final está en ustedes imaginar que simplemente es la misma época canónica, eso no afecta en nada la trama, pero quería aclararlo de todos modos, así que disfruten su lectura <3

Draco no lograba entender cómo es que llegó a esta situación, pero su orgullo le impedía retractarse, y por más que quisiese decir que él no lo haría, la mirada de Harry brillaba de emoción, pues se podría decir que este era como, ¿el primer reto que hacían juntos? Sólo lo haría por él, y claro, por mantener oculto su secreto.

Con un sonoro suspiro, recapituló el hilo del comienzo de _todo_.

...

La forma en como se reencontraron era completamente hilarante. Después de salir de Hogwarts, él se dedicó a seguir sus estudios para perfeccionar su habilidad con las pociones, mientras que Harry se inscribió para ser auror. Así pasaron tres largos años entre estudios, hasta que se graduó con honores a los veintidós años; luego buscó empleo en una pequeña distribuidora.

Aquél día en espcial fue todo una mierda, debido a que su jefe, _William Jones,_ se estaba portando todo un bastardo con él, exigiendo más de lo debido y acordado, así que, después de decirle unas pocas de verdades (véase el sarcasmo), salió con la frente en alto del recinto, dirigiéndose a su apartamento en Londres.

A la _mierd_ a los deberes, no se jodió la espalda por nada durante tantísimos años para obedecer a un viejo sin escrúpulos. Él era un Malfoy, así que él sería su propio jefe. En esos meses de arduo trabajo ahorró lo suficiente para abrir su propia sucursal, pequeña, pero tendría su propio lugar. Al día siguiente comenzaría los papeleos.

Más animado que nunca, decidió probar algo nuevo, estaba aburrido de la misma rutina todos los días, ver las mismas caras estiradas de los magos y brujas de su vecindario, por lo cuál se aventuró a ir al Soho de Londres muggle, oh sí, era todo un loquillo desde que vivía solo; además era una buena noche para tener una noche de pasión con alguna chica.

Caminó un rato hasta que encontró un bar llamado _Rupert Street_. A la vista era perfecto para pasar un rato de diversión, así que no tardó en ingresar, encontrando el ambiente bastante agradable. Buscó un lugar frente a la barra para sentarse, que por suerte tenía perfecta vista a la pista de baile. Iba a contemplar el lugar con la única intención de encontrar a su próxima víctima, cuando el barman lo interrumpió, por lo que pidió un martini seco para comenzar. La música era agradable, así que en la espera de su bebida, cerró los ojos suavemente y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, siguiendo el ritmo.

—¿Está libre aquí? —preguntó una voz masculina.

—¿Eh? —volteó a verlo, y sonrió socarrón—. ¿Acaso ves a alguien ahí? —y decidió ignorarlo.

Cuando llegó su martini, lo degustó lentamente, la música lo estaba instando a bailar, por alguna razón quería perderse en el ambiente.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el mismo sujeto de momentos atrás, pero decidió no mirarlo—. Vamos, nene, yo soy Adam.

Entonces decidió voltear a verlo, encontrándose de lleno con un sujeto musculoso, más alto que él, claramente, pelo rojo y ojos azules.

—Mira, _mug..._ —detuvo sus palabras antes de hacer el ridículo con algo que la persona delante de él, no sabría como interpretar— _amigo_ , no quiero problemas, y no me interesas.

—No seas tímido, niño bonito, no muerdo tan fuerte —por Merlín, el sujeto lo estaba haciendo enojar verdaderamente, además él no era... _eso_.

—No estoy interesado en los tipos cómo _tú_ , gracias —se iba a levantar de su lugar, hasta que Adam lo sujetó del hombro.

—¿Entonces que haces aquí, guapo? —soltó un bufido molesto, ¿qué se creía él?

Caminó hacia la pista de baile, y comenzó a buscar a chicas, pero sólo se encontró con puros hombres que bailaban sugerentemente, y algunos se basaban entre sí y... puta, se metió en un jodido antro gay. Entonces emprendió camino a la salida, hasta que alguien llamó su atención.

El jodido san Potter bailaba en medio dos hombres morenos, que no llevaban puesta la camisa, exponiendo sus pectorales bien marcados; pero eso no fue lo peor, oh no, porqué su némesis de toda la vida estaba únicamente con su ropa interior. Quería reír, en serio que lo intentó, pero ver como toqueteaban su cuerpo le provocaba... _náuseas_.

No se dio cuenta ni como ni cuando, pero ya estaba arrastrando al joven auror hacia la salida, se quitó su chaqueta, cubriendo la mayor parte de piel que pudiera.

—¡Ey, tú! (hip) ¡Déame regresaar alliá dentro (hip) —no, por más que deseara, no era tan cabrón para dejarlo a la deriva de dos mastodontes en semejante estado de embriaguez.

En primer lugar, ¿por qué estaba solo Potter, en un lugar así?

—Mejor dime dónde vives y te iré a dejar —Harry se quedó quieto unos instantes, sólo para que después sujetara su rostro con las palmas de sus manos.

—¡¿Ma-ma... Maljoy?! —el gruñó en respuesta, sólo que no esperó que el otro chico se aventara en un abrazo—. ¡Mafloy!

—Por Salazar, Potter, pesas demasiado —lo separó de su cuerpo y lo posicionó a su costado nuevamente—. Dime dónde vives —repitió, arrepentido de querer hacerse pasar por el buen samaritano.

—Eem, haber, era el número quince... ¡NO, ESPERA! era el veinte... ¿o era ocho? Ay, yo no sé de esas madres.

Desesperado, lo llevó a su apartamento, apareciendo directamente en la habitación de huéspedes.

—Acá dormirás por hoy, Potter —lo acostó en la cama con reticencia, pensando que era mejor idea dejarlo en el suelo—, cuidadito con machar mis sábanas.

—¿Y por qué no las manchamos los dos, Draquis?

—Que te jodan, Potter.

—Por eso, ven a joderme, Malfloiiii.

Aquella noche no pegó sus ojos ni un instante, cuidando que Harry no vaciara su estómago sobre su juego de sabanas importadas de Francia, un regalo por parte de su madre, cabe recalcar.

Sí, así comenzó su historia de amistad, la cual duró todo un año. Salían los fines de semana a bailar, tomar o a cualquier lugar divertido que se les ocurriese, y en ocasiones se les pegaban como sanguijuelas los gemelos, y el _Weasel_ menor, con quiénes, por increíble que sonara, formó una amistad.

Harry le mostró que no estaba mal sentirse atraído por personas de su mismo sexo, siempre y cuando él se sintiera bien consigo mismo; lo que le llevó a experimentar con uno que otro chico de su edad. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que poco a poco fuera cayendo ante Harry. Bueno, eso se obligaba a pensar, porque dentro de sí, muy dentro, estaba seguro que desde Hogwarts ya estaba coladito por Potty.

Les llegó a tener tanta confianza a los hermanos _Weasel,_ que en una de sus borracheras, mientras Harry yacía en suelo durmiendo, les contó sobre sus sentimientos, y ellos en vez de burlarse, alegaron poder ayudarlo a conquistarlo.

El plan era fácil, consistía en tres partes:

•Número uno: Llevarlo a cenar en aquel restaurante _muggle_ que añoraba entrar desde que leyó un artículo en Internet de él.

•Número dos: Llevarlo al edificio _The Shard_ con la intención de tener una maravillosa vista de Londres, completamente solos.

•Número tres: Llevarlo al _Millenium Wheel,_ lugar dónde expresaria sus sentimientos cuando estuviesen en la parte más alta.

Era un plan infalible, según el trío de pelirrojos, y él incluso lo llegó a creer, pero era del jodido cara rajada de quién hablaba, y con él las cosas nunca funcionaban con un maldito plan. Todo se fue al caño desde el inicio.

Se suponía que él llegaría a Grimmauld Place a las ocho de la noche a recoger a Harry. Mientras tanto, los gemelos se encargarían de alistarlo para su salida, pero grande fue su sorpresa que al llegar encontrara al moreno, si vestido para salir, pero no del modo en que había acordado.

—¡Iremos a _Rupert Street_! —gritó con emoción Harry.

Como poseído por mil demonios, volteó su mirada hacia Fred y George, quienes se limitaron a sonreír nerviosos.

—Le dijimos que iríamos a _Rules_ y...

El susodicho levantó la vista al escuchar aquél nombre, e interrumpió inmediatamente.

 _—_ Por Merlín, es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe —el moreno comenzó a moverse al ritmo de una canción imaginaria—. Además, ustedes saben que eso de restaurantes elegantes y de etiqueta no va conmigo.

—Pero tú dijiste que...

—Qué ese lugar era asombrosamente caro.

Los dos pelirrojos y Draco se quedaron viendo fijamente.

—Nunca mencionaste eso, Harry —dijo Fred, tanteando el terreno—. Tus palabras exactas fueron: "Woow, miren chicos, ¡ese es el restaurante más antiguo de Londres! Fue fundado en 1798, y oooh, es asombroso..." —imitó la voz, exagerando el tono más de lo necesario.

—En primer lugar, yo no hablo así —respondió Harry, quitándose los lentes y frotándose el tabique de su nariz—, y en segundo lugar, quizá sólo pensé para mí mismo lo de "asombrosamente caro".

Los tres se observaron nuevamente, pidiendo alternativas con la mirada; pasaron así un par de minutos, hasta que el moreno, lleno de desesperación, interrumpió su juego de miradas.

—¿Saben qué? Si no me quieren acompañar no tienen que hacerlo —fingió secarse una lágrima—. Por mí pueden irse a ese galante lugar.

Draco lo detuvo del brazo antes de siquiera poder dar un paso.

—No seas tonto, obvio que iremos contigo.

—Y ahora soy tonto, dios, si ya no me quieren sólo diganlo.

—Habló la reina del drama —dijo Fred con burla, mientras que el rubio rodaba los ojos.

¿Por qué se enamoró de ese cuatro ojos, en primer lugar? Incógnitas de la vida, quizá.

 _Parte uno del plan infalible:_ _**Failed** _

Esperaba tener un poquito de suerte, para completar las otras dos partes del plan, y concluir todo exitosamente.

Llegaron al club nocturno, que para esas alturas de su vida, era tan conocido para el rubio. Ingresaron y cada quién pidió su propia bebida. Inmerso en sus pensamientos, Draco no notó como Harry se escabullia hacia la pista de baile, lugar donde de inmediato comenzó a bailar con unos chicos. El rubio sólo pensaba que se estaba volviendo un soñador muy bueno.

—¿Gustas bailar? —salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

—No, vengo acompañado —respondió cortante, no obstante, al voltear solo encontró a los gemelos platicando con un joven que daba la pinta de niño, el cual le recordó a Colin Creevey.

Entonces comenzó a buscar con la mirada al escurridizo Potter, encontrándolo bailando muy pegado de un bastardo.

—Uy, ese tío si que sabe como divertirse, ¿no? ¿Por qué no lo intentamos nosotros?

—Jodete.

Se levantó de su lugar y caminó firme hacia Harry, quien en esos escasos segundos ya estaba rodeado de un mar de gente.

—¡Fondo, fondo, fondo! —gritaban todos al son, y no fue hasta que se acercó lo suficiente, que se percató como el jodido Potter bebia como un maldito desesperado de un barril de cerveza. Gruñendo a todo ser que estorbara su camino, llegó al centro de la pista, jaló al moreno, y lo cargó tipo recién casados.

—¿Me llevarás a nuestra luna de miel? —él sólo rodó los ojos.

¿Cuántas veces no lo ha hecho ya en este día? Por Salazar, que le diera alguien un poco de paciencia.

—¿Por que te aferras a hacer estas cosas, Potter?

Harry lo miró molesto.

—Tú no tienes que "salvarme" de todos. Podré ser un idiota, pero no un estúpido.

—... —contuvo con fuerzas las ganas de reír, y lo sentó donde instantes atrás él estaba—. Más te vale que no te muevas de aquí, Potter, sino te voy a dar donde más te duele.

Checando constantemente que Harry siguiera ahí, se acercó a los gemelos.

—Siguiente parte del plan en marcha. Comuníquense con Ronald.

—Afirmativo —respondieron los dos al unísono.

Justo en ese instante comenzó su canción favorita _"Blinding lights"._

**_I been tryna call_ **  
**_I been on my own for long enough_ **  
**_Maybe you can show me how to love, maybe_ **  
**_I'm going through_ **

Caminó con el azabache, encontrándolo recargado en la barra, cantando.

**_You don't even have to do too much..._ **

—You can turn me on with just a touch, baby. I look around and Sin City's cold and empty ( **oh** ) No one's around to judge me ( **oh** ).

No pudo evitar observarlo, ver vomo cerraba sus ojos relajado, mientras movía de un lado a otro su cabeza en movimientos sutiles, tal vez sintiendo la canción en los más profundo de su ser. Lo que le llevó a creer que estaba pensando en alguien más mientras cantaba. Quizá nunca podría ser correspondido.

**_I can't see clearly when you're gone_ **

—I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights. No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch. I said, ooh, I'm drowning in the night

_**Oh, when I'm like this, you're the one I trust.** _

—Hey, hey, hey. Tu, tu, tururututú.

—Cantas horrible, Potter.

—Cállate —se quedaron viendo fijamente sonriendo, hasta que Draco comenzó a sentirse sofocado de repente.

—Ven, tengo algo que mostrarte —lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Sintió como una descaraga eléctrica recorría su brazo.

—Espero que no sea nada malo —respondió Harry con voz "preocupada"—. La última vez que dijiste eso, casi veo tu _basilisco._

 _—_ Puede que no haya sido un accidente.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que está muy bello el medio ambiente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry aún más confundido.

—Olvidalo.

Estando en la completa oscuridad de un callejón, los apareció cerca del edificio _The Shard._ Parado a lo lejos, divisó a Ron, quien sólo levantó los pulgares y desapareció. Sonriendo, tomó a su acompañante de la mano nuevamente y lo llevó frente a la entrada del edificio, para después llevarlo al elevador.

—Hoy verás algo espectacular —susurró en su oído con voz ronca, sonriendo cuando sintió el cuerpo del moreno estremecerse.

Ignorando a la demás gente ahí, bajó del artefacto muggle en cuanto terminaron de subir los noventa y cinco pisos. La oscuridad de la noche los rodeaba, las estrellas parecían brillar con mayor intensidad y la vista al resto de Londres era espectacular.

—Mantente a mi lado y no te separes —dijo Draco lo más cerca de su oído—. No tardará en aparecer —susurró.

En ese momento un chico chocó contra Harry, derribandolo y cayendo encima de él en una pose muy comprometedora. El moreno se sonrojó y no hizo ningún ademán de querer levantarse, ni el otro chico. Draco, que miraba el cielo, observó con claridad cuando letras brillantes hacian aparición formando la palabra " _Te amo, Harry"_ en letras rojas con destellos verdes.

—¿Qué dices, Harry? —preguntó creyendo que el moreno estaba mirando lo mismo que él, y al no recibir respuesta, volteó a verlo con la esperanza de haberlo dejado impresionado.

Pero, oh no, el muy jodido se estaba sonriendo coqueto con un estúpido muggle que estaba arriba de él. Levantó de su sudadera al sujeto y lo arrojó al suelo; iba comenzar a molerlo a golpes, hasta que el moreno se aferró a su cintura con fuerza.

—No cometas una locura, Draco.

Él, en cambio, miró de mal modo a los dos, regresando su mirada al cielo, sólo para ver que ya no había nada ahí, mas que estrellas brillantes. La gente aún murmuraba que aquello era un hermoso detalle de alguien realmente enamorado. Suspiró derrotado y caminó entre la jente hacia al elevador.

—¡Espera, Draco! —gritó Harry, corriendo para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero él ingresó sin mirar atrás.

—No te preocupes, puedes quedarte con tu _noviecito_ ese. Iré en busca de un poco de compañía igual —y era cierto, iría con el trío de pelirrojos a desahogar sus penas.

Justo cuando se cerraban las puertas, Harry metió la mano, haciendo abrir nuevamente las puertas, e ingresó inmediatamente. El artefacto muggle comenzo a descender.

—¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Malfoy?! Tú no puedes irte con alguien más.

—¿Y por qué, Potter?

—Porqué tú vienes conmigo —el rubio soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Claro, ¿no? Así cómo tú permaneciste a mi lado en _Rupert Street,_ _¿_ o que me dices de aquí? —señaló hacia arriba, dando a entender lo de momentos atrás— Te importó tanto mi compañía, que te revolcaste con el mejor postor a la primera. ¡POR MERLÍN, HARRY! Sólo tardamos diez minutos allá arriba.

Harry, quien hasta ese momento se había quedado callado, sacó su varita, y con un hechizo no verbal, detuvo por completo el ascensor. Posteriormente, su mirada se ensombreció.

—Yo no entiendo porque te aferras a hacerme esto, tú, jodido hurón —Draco, igual endureció aún más su mirar—. Eres peor que el jodido Chernobyl. El señor no quiere que esté con alguien, pero no hace el intento por tenerme consigo, ¿sabes cuántas veces he deseado que me tomes o poder tomarte? ¿Cuántas veces he intentado darte celos? Pero eres más duro que una roca, y eso es decir poco.

Sin aguantar más, Draco lo besó salvajemente, correspondiendo de inmediato Harry. Tardaron varios minutos de ese modo, hasta que sacaron todas sus frustraciones a base de besos. Se soltaron lentamente y se quedaron viendo fijamente.

—Yo moría de celos cada que te veía con alguien, y no sabes como dolió que insinuaras que experimentara con alguien mas.

—¡Pero lo hiciste!

—Porqué creí que era una forma sutil de decirme que no te interesaba en lo mas mínimo. Además, hoy planeaba decirte lo que sentía, pero no quisite ir a _Rules,_ yendo en su lugar a _Rupert Street_. Después aquí, dónde Ronald me ayudó a escribir en el jodido cielo un mensaje para ti, pero al voltear, te encuentro tirado en el suelo con un sujeto arriba, dime, ¿qué querías que pensara?

—Oh —se limitó a decir el moreno, sonrojandose—. ¿Y q-qué decía en el cielo?

—Te lo diré después —respondió con un deje rencoroso—. Aún hay otro lugar al que quería llevarte, ¿quieres ir?

Harry sonrió brillante, asintiendo con rapidez. Sacó su varita, y puso en marcha el artefacto. Esta vez optó llevarlo a través del metro, inmersos en un silencio nada incómodo.

La vida de Draco sería muy aburrida sino contara con ese trío de pelirrojos, al igual que si no tuviera a Harry. Quizá en su adolescencia fue un hijo de puta con cualquiera que se le acercara, pero fue debido al modo en que fue educado por su padre, teniendo en mente que debía ser mejor que todos; pero la guerra lo transformó, le hizo ver la vida desde otro punto de vista, desde allí jamás volvió a burlarse de las diferentes clases sociales, ni los estatus de sangre. Sólo quizo convertirse en un mago más de la sociedad, que lucha con sudor por sus propios bienes.

Ingresaron a una cúpula del _Millenium Wheel_ junto a veintitrés personas más, pero ellos simplemente hicieron un hechizo silenciador, para tener privacidad. El río Támesis se veía enorme, después divisaron el _Big Ben,_ el _Parlamento,_ incluso la _Abadía de Westminster_. Después de quince minutos, cuando estaban en la parte más alta del lugar, fue cuando Draco besó con amor al moreno.

—Te amo, Harry —sonriendo, el moreno lo abrazó—. Es lo que decía en el cielo, y es lo que siento.

—También te amo, Draco.

Y heme aquí, un año después de ello, despertó temprano como todos los días, para bajar a preparar el desayuno. Siete meses atrás decidieron vivir juntos, por lo que Draco vivía en Grimmauld Place ahora. Preparó pan tostado con un huevo estrellado, una taza con café, y un vaso con jugo de naranja, colocó todo en una charola junto a un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas, y con ayuda del encantamiento _Leviosa_ llevó todo a la habitación, colocándolo en una mesita de noche que estaba a un lado del moreno.

Se acercó hasta estar frente a frente, y le dio un beso.

—Despierta, flojo.

—¿Mmm? —soltó un sonoro bostezo— ¿Ya amaneció?

—Pues sí. Ten, te hice el desayuno —Harry volteó a verlo asombrado—. ¡Feliz aniversario, amor!

—¡Ah, sí! Feliz aniversario, Dragón —le dio un casto beso en los labios, con una sonrisa—. Ahora si que me has sorprendido.

Draco iba responder, pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Feliz aniversario, familia! —ambos voltearon hacia la entrada con rapidez..

—Hoy, hace un año nos esmeramos en conquistarte, Harry —dijo cantarín Fred.

—Hace un año nos convertimos en una relación de cinco, bebé —le siguió George.

—Y organizamos todo para nuestro aniversario —dijo Ron, rojo de vergüenza.

Esta vez había alguien más, y ambos recayeron su mirada en ella.

—Yo les dije que era una locura, y no me hicieron caso —dijo en su defensa Hermione.

—Traemos lo necesario aquí para celebrar a lo grande —dijo George, mostrando una bolsa repleta de bebidas alcohólicas.

—¡Ah, mira! Huevo estrellado, mi favorito —sin pena alguna, Fred robó el pan tostado con el vaso de jugo—. Esto sabe delicioso, ¿quién lo preparó? —al ver la mirada fulminante de Draco, sonrió en su dirección—. Ya te puedes casar, rubiecita.

El alcohol duró poco gracias a Harry y Ron, quienes tomaban a lo bestia. Fue entonces que propusieron ir a un supermercado a comprar más producto. Hermione y él, como los más racionales en ese instante, negaron de inmediato, pero al ver como de todos modos se salían de casa, optaron por ir con ellos sólo por cuestión de seguridad.

Compraron Whisky, Coñac, Ron y Ginebra. Los gemelos por pura diversión tomaron dos carritos. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a la madriguera, nada más que nadie contó que Fred y George se llevarían los dichosos carritos.

El clima estaba completamente despejado, lo cual dio la grandiosa idea de poner un poco se sombra en el patio, para contar anécdotas del trabajo y de la vida diaria, disfrutando de la naturaleza. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que decidieron jugar _verdad o reto._

Ya había escuchado de ese dichoso juego muggle, pero jamás creyó que era algo horrible.

—Draco, ¿verdad o reto? —dijo Ron con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿En serio tengo que responder?

—Por supuesto —por Merlín, ¿por qué la mirada del pelirrojo se veía tan malvada?

No, ese maldito no iba a ser capaz de revelar su secreto... ¿o sí?

—Reto —el Weasley le mandó una mirada que claramente gritaba "¡Cobarde!" Pero no, gracias, prefería seguir viviendo.

—Bien, te reto que te lances colina abajo en el carrito del súper.

—¡Rayos! Es una idea genial, yo me apunto —gritó Harry con emoción.

—Tú no te apuntas a nada, porque nadie se va a lanzar de ningún lugar. Siguiente reto.

—¿No lo has entendido? —preguntó Fred socarrón—. Si no cumples el reto, tienes que decir una _verdad_ , no hay de otra, así que como no cumpliste, pasemos a la ver...

—¡Espera! Yo lo haré.

—Sí tú lo haces yo también quiero —dijo Harry en berrinche, cruzandose de brazos.

—Bien.

Los gemelos rápidamente tomaron los carritos y los llevaron a la colina que estaba frente a la casa, gritando desde arriba que se apuraran.

—Ni modo, Malfoy, te aguantas —dijo Ron con una sonrisa triunfal.

Ron apareció a Draco, para evitar que escapara, y Hermione subió a Harry. La verdad todos desconfiaban del juicio de su moreno novio en ese instante, pero estaba seguro que si decia _la verdad_ , la borrachera pasaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y es así cómo terminó en ese lugar, en vez de estar celebrando su aniversario en algún restaurante elegante, como dictaban las costumbres de la familia; pero no terminaba de entender su cabeza que era de Harry Jodido Potter de quien hablaba, y la normalidad y estabilidad no iba con él.

Estando arriba del carrito, sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo. Harry se encontraba en otro carrito a una distancia prudente, sonriendo con brillantez y emoción, como siempre que estaba por cometer una estupidez. Suspiró rendido, aunque quisiera retractarse, ya no podía.

Jodidos muggles y sus artefactos peligrosos, ¿a quién se le ocurrió crear algo así?

—A la cuenta de tres —dijo Hermione, quien se notaba divertida con el asunto.

—¡Uno! —gritó Ron, e inmediatamente sintió un tirón en todo su cuerpo. Los gemelos ya les habían empujado sin respetar el tiempo acordado.

Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a salir disparado y moriría, bueno, no pero sí. Las llantitas de momento se atoraban en el pasto, haciéndolo creer que se voltearia, pero por arte de magia seguían avanzando. Harry igual iba con cara asustada, pero a diferencia de él, se notaba la diversión en su rostro; él sí lo estaba disfrutando.

Bueno, al menos morirían juntos.

Entonces llegando casi a la pared de la casa, todos ya estaban parados ahí, esperándolos mientras gritaban en apoyo. Por suerte los frenaron antes de toparse de bruces contra la pared.

—¡SÍ! ¡Otra vez!

—Estás loco, Potter.

—Pero por ti, bebé.

Iba a responderle a Harry, cuando llegó la comadreja de Ginny.

—¿Qué hacen chicos?

—Jugando _verdad o reto_ —respondió George.

—¿Puedo jugar? —preguntó con emoción.

—No —cortó el tema Draco.

—¿Ya se enteró Harry de la foto que tomó Draco con uno de mis vestidos?

—¡¿QUÉ TÚ HICISTE QUE?!

Sí, ellos tenían un amor de locos, y no lo cambiaría por nada.

**Author's Note:**

> JAJAJA no pude evitarlo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutando, como yo lo hice imaginandolo <3
> 
> Aquí dejaré el pedazo de canción que utilicé ya traducido uwu
> 
> He estado intentando llamar,  
> ya he estado solo durante el suficiente tiempo. Quizás tú puedas mostrarme cómo amar, quizás. Yo estoy pasando por la abstinencia, tú ni siquiera tienes que hacer mucho, con solo una caricia puedes excitarme, cariño.
> 
> La ciudad del pecado está fría y vacía, no hay nadie para juzgarme.  
> Cuando tú no estás, no puedo ver con claridad. Yo dije, oh... Estoy cegado por las luces. No, no puedo dormir hasta que siento tu caricia. Yo dije, oh... Me estoy ahogando en la noche. Oh, cuando estoy así, tú eres en la que confío.
> 
> Hey, hey, hey...


End file.
